High School Lie
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: Deidara wants to get into a famous art school, but to do so, he has to dress as a girl. He ends up getting a room with Sasori, what will happen when Sasori finds out that Deidara is a boy? I dont own Naruto, all chacters belong to their owner, SasoXDei
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first story on this site, so hope you enjoy, and I went back through and changed Deidara's speach, adding the un's.

"What do you mean, there has to be a spot. Yeah!" The blonde held back his anger.

"I'm sorry, there is just not a spot open for a man." The old man rested his chin on his hands. The blondes blue eye's cringed in pain,

"Ok, thanks for your time un." The blonde walked out of the room, ignoring the urge to slam the door. He leaned against the door,

'_what did I do wrong?' _He walked out of the office, over hearing the conversation the secretary,

"Well I sorry to hear that Jessie can't make her appointment, she can make it up whenever she needs." He walked out of the room, and tripped over a box. He jumped up and kicked the box against the wall. _Thud! _He started to walk away. Then stopped dead in his tracks. He turned slowly. The box! He walked back to it, and pulled clothes out of it. His eye's traveled back to the office, a light bulb flicked on in his head. He pulled the hat off his head, and let the long blonde hair fall around his face.

"I was wondering if Mr. Hingham had a few spare minutes yeah?"

"Actually, we just had someone cancel, you can go in now." The girl walked into the door, "You look a little familiar." She just smiled and walked in.

"Hello, my name is Deidara, and I was wondering if you would have an open spot at the academy?" The man looked up at her,

"Well, we don't have to many open spots, we need those for people who show a great appreciation of art."

"Oh, but I do! It's my passion!" Deidara was trying his hardest not to add the usual un at the end.

"Do you have anything with you?"

"No…but if you give me a piece of paper, I will show you what I can do." Mr. Hingham gave her the paper. She took one lap around the room, and put the pencil to the paper. With in ten minutes she laid the paper down on the table. It was filled with sketches and drawings, when together they were the picture of the room.

"That's amazing! You have the spot!" Deidara smiled and walked out of the room,

"Thank you!" She picked up her room key. Out side the door she looked at the map, and headed to the room,

"Man, I can't wait to get out of this skirt, how do girls wear these things un!" Deidara messed with the rim of the skirt.

"It's a good thing I have smooth legs for a man, and long hair. Yeah." He stuck the key in the door, and popped it open. Music flew out in the hall, almost blowing Deidara away. He ran in the room covering his ears. He found the stereo and turned it down.

"What the hell!" A red head ran through the door, "Why did you do that, and who are you!?" Deidara was stunned , he was beautiful!

"I…I'm Deidara, your new roommate. Un." The red head eyed him.

"They set me up with a girl?" He took a step closer and examined the blonde,

"I'm Sasori." Sasori took another step closer, and smirked. His hand caressed Deidara's chin. He froze, the touch was so warm.

'_wait, what am I doing? I don't like guys, augh…this skirt is messing with my mind!' _

"At least she's cute." Sasori said. He walked away. Deidara's eye twitched. He glanced off in the room to find Sasori picking up a box, with tight black pants. Deidara moaned. Sasori chuckled,

"We just meet, and I already have you moaning." Deidara's face went blood red. Sasori winked as he walked by.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, well heres the second chapter. I know I kinda put the characters out of character, but in the next chapie they will be more themselves. I am also working on bringing some of my others stories from my other accounts over to this site. And I have another story on the way, so be looking for it, but its still in the process, also, I added the un, yeah, and accasional hmmm's to Deidara's speech. It kinda slipped my mind, but someone brought that to my attention. I am trying to make the chapters longer, so bare with me, and some people didnt want me to rush the story, well lets just say, I'm taking this story at my own pace, I have only wrote three stories out of the 30 I have wrote that are like this. Most of them are like role play stories.

"Deidara, Deidara…wake up!" Sasori shook the blonde. Deidara fell out of the bed. He still had not changed from the outfit he was in yesterday. Deidara swatted at Sasori, only to miss, and fall out of the bed flat on his face. Deidara rubbed his head,

"Thanks for the wake up call un!" Sasori just smiled,

"I didn't think you wanted to be late for you first day of school." Deidara glanced at the clock,

"Ah, why didn't you wake me sooner Yeah?!" He ran into the bathroom, grabbing his clothes. He ran back out of the bathroom, flinging his hair up in a half ponytail. Sasori was standing by the door, laughing at the sight of the blonde so frantic,

"Looking for this?" He asked, holding up Deidara's backpack. He sighed in relief. Deidara grabbed it as he ran out the door, only to be flung back.

"You wont get this till you give me a kiss." Sasori smiled wickedly. His face went crimson.

"Um…I don't think that's a good ideal.."

"Why not?" Sasori face was only inches away, the sweet smell of mint filled Deidara's nose. It drove Deidara mad.

"Kiss me…" Sasori whispered. The temptation was so strong. Deidara leaned in, only to yank the backpack from his hand, and run out the door. Sasori sighed and leaned against the wall. The picture of the blonde sleeping filled his head, how beautiful she was, the soft zzz's that came from her in the peaceful slumber. The softness of his skin. Yes the temptation to the touch the blonde drove him insane till he had to touch her.

'_what am I doing? I have never wanted to be so gentle with someone before. I could just jump on them and leave and it wouldn't bother me, but her…' _

He gathered all of his thoughts, and locked the door,

"Deidara, come back…" He ran after him. Sasori's hand caressed Deidara's lower back, "Don't run from me, I'm sorry. And a cute little thing like you doesn't want to walk around this school unprotected." Sasori winked.

Deidara felt his face redden. They walked by a group of guys,

"Hey, who's the new cutie?" A white headed guy asked. Deidara glanced in his direction. He winked, Deidara shivered. Sasori felt this,

"Ignore Hidan, he's a real bastard." Sasori yanked Deidara along behind him.

"Hey, cutie, if you get sick of the red head, you can always come to a real man!" Hidan yelled after them. Deidara's eye twitched. Sasori pulled Deidara to his chest, and turned to Hidan,

"You wont have to worry about that she will never get tired of me!" They walked away, "That is why, you don't want to walk about this school by yourself."

"I see that now yeah." Turning into the class, Deidara stopped.

"What?"

"Gym…" Deidara was horror struck.

Deidara sighed as he got dressed, he was amazed he made it through gym. He walked out the door to find Sasori leaning against the wall. Deidara had to admit, Sasori did look sexy. He could feel a bulge in his skirt.

"Hey Deidara," Sasori said taking his spot by Deidara, his arm latched around him. Sasori led them to their next class. They only had three classes a day. They went to English next. They took a seat in the back of the room. Deidara looked at the chair.

"What's wrong Deidara?"

"I'm not use to wearing skirts yeah…" He stated. The school uniform for girls were a skirt, high socks, and a long sleeve sweater. The boys had dress up pants, and a button-up shirt with a tie. Sasori smirked,

"Well after school we'll fix the skirt thing, you wont have to wear it in our apartment, or anything else…" he muttered the last part. Deidara's face turned crimson.

"Ok everyone take your seat." The teacher walked in, "I'm Miss. Tsunade." Deidara set, and fiddled with his skirt. He hated the fact that it rode up when he sat. Class went by slow. Throughout the class, Deidara caught Sasori steeling glance at him. If that wasn't enough to make Deidara uncomfortable, Hidan was in his class.

The bell rang, and Sasori took his place at Deidara's side. Before Hidan could get anywhere close to him, they were out the door. The next class was art.

R&R people they are always loved!


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOT WOOT heres chapie three!!and I have to say, I kinda put hem more in character here, you will see what I mean. and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and read the story, expect to see my other one soon, and guess what it is, DEIXSASO! yeah I cant pull myself away from them! well hope you enjoy!**

Sasori took a seat on a stool. Deidara stood in front of him.

"Sit with me." Sasori patted his knee. Deidara's face turned red,

"No, I'm o…" With a swift movement of Sasori's hand, Deidara was pulled on his lap. Sasori locked his arms around him. Deidara felt his head lean against his back,

'_Aw crap, I just got over my other erection, and my face, I should just paint it red, that's the only color it will be around him. Yeah.'_

"You look so beautiful…" he cooed in his ear. Deidara could feel his heart skip a beat.

'_Ah, I shouldn't be doing this, what will happen when he finds out I am a guy? I don't think I can hide __**that **__forever. Un.'_ Sasori brushed a strand of hair off his neck, then set his soft lips upon his neck. Deidara's breath caught in his throat. It felt so good. The warmth radiated between them. Deidara laid his head back on Sasori shoulder, and his eye's rolled back in his head.

Sasori's hand slowly moved up Deidara's thigh. That made Deidara act, he jumped off his lap. Sasori smirked,

"What's wrong?" Deidara paced back and forth, hoping to clear his mind. The teacher walked in,

"I am your new art teacher, today, just start off and show me what you can do, you can use anything in the room. Go!" After the chaos of everyone running to get what they want before the others could, Deidara plopped down with a huge clump of clay.

He glanced over to Sasori who was already working on what looked like a puppet. Deidara sighed as his azure eye glanced over the lump in front of him. His mind was to fogged from the earlier incident to think of anything worth making. Sasori was finished in no time, he made on last adjustment to the strings and handed it to the teacher.

He sat back down and scooted closer to Deidara,

"It might just be me, but that just looks like a lump of clay." Deidara gave him a death glare,

"I know, the art I usually work with is fleeting, that beauty you see in those few seconds of an explosion, I usually blow everything up, that's what I call art. Yeah!" Sasori raised a crimson eyebrow,

"Babe, you have that all wrong, art is eternal, it's mint to last forever, like a puppet." One thing, the babe thing made Deidara angry, and then criticizing his art really pissed him off.

"Art is mint to be fleeting! Yeah!" Sasori was able to compose himself, and shrug it off, when Deidara had calmed down, Sasori struck,

"Eternal." He could see Deidara's eye twitch,

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal." Sasori was surprised he was able to keep so calm, it was one of his biggest pet peeves when someone talked about art like that, but the look on Deidara's face made him calm. He mentally chuckled at the sight. Deidara went on ranting about art until the teacher told him to sit down and shut up.

Deidara sighed and took his seat, after a moment or so of staring at the clay, Sasori spoke,

"Artist block babe?" Deidara said nothing, just keep staring. Sasori's arm slipped around his shoulders, causing his cheeks to burn red. "I think you need a muse." Deidara turned to face him, only to find their noses brush. Deidara's eye widened, and a red tent sweep across his cheeks, a smile grew on Sasori's face. Deidara could smell the mint on his breath, driving him insane.

Sasori's hand held Deidara in place, now with their foreheads touching. They became lost in each others eye's and time seemed to stand still. Sasori's lips leaned in ever so slightly, begging Deidara to fill the small gap between them, and he did. His lips moved, almost closing the gap, if not for the teacher.

"That will be enough! I don't need that kind of stuff in my room." Sasori pulled away.

"Sorry teach," he threw a wicked smile at Deidara, followed by a wink. If it was possible, Deidara's face grew redder.

Class ended in no time. It made Deidara mad because he didn't get to finish his work of art. He sighed, turning in what little he had done. Sasori was waiting for him out side the door. He squeaked as Sasori's arm locked around him and pulled him to his chest.

"Next time, warn me when you are going to do that!" Sasori rubbed his cheek against Deidara's angle kisses hair, and purred,

"But I like this response better." Deidara crossed his arms and walked along with Sasori back to their room. Sasori was the first one in the room, he dropped his bag as Deidara locked the door.

A shadow loomed over Deidara, he slowly turned to find Sasori looking over him, a smirk on his face. He took another step, Deidara flinched back, but he was pinned against the door. Sasori placed his hands on either side of Deidara's face. Deidara panicked, looking for a way to get away, come to no avail. Sasori leaned in, his breath hypnotic to Deidara,

"Now…where were we?

**Dundundunnnnn... cliffhanger! hehe well R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**well heres the fourth chapie, and guess what? My other story is out now, woot woot**

The principle sat at his desk looking through the files, '_that kid looks so familiar, I don't remember where I have saw her before.' _The picture of the blonde hair girl flashed back into his face. The file for the blonde boy that he turned down came up. He wore a hat in that picture to, covering up his long hair. _'Damien… huh they kind of look familiar.'_

"Now where were we?" the red head gazed into the frantic eye's of Deidara. "kiss me." Sasori whispered. He leaned in, but Deidara turned away. Deidara managed to cover Sasori's mouth with his hand. Furry rose in Sasori's eye's, he snatched Deidara's hand away and pinned it to the door.

"What is your problem, why wont you just kiss me?" Deidara flinched at the anger in Sasori's voice.

"Ther…" "What?"

"There are…" The door fell out form behind Deidara and he fell on his butt. A scream escaped him. Sasori flailed his arms, catching himself on the wall. Deidara looked up to see a police officer standing over him.

"Are you Deidara?" Deidara's eye widened,

"Y…yes un." The police officer looked up at Sasori, then back at Deidara,

"I need you to come with me." Deidara felt his heart skip a beat, and his eye widen more, if that was possible.

"What for?" Sasori asked, an unfamiliar tone in his voice.

"I cant talk about it." Sasori reached down and picked Deidara up, pulling him behind his back.

"What for?" Sasori repeated, taking a protective stance in front of Deidara. Deidara stared at him, _'why is he acting this way, is it because he's not finished for me…or dose he really care.' _

"Kid if you don't step out of the way, I will have to take you in of defining an officer." Sasori didn't budge. The officer was getting anger, Deidara could tell.

"It's not worth it Sasori un…" Deidara pushed Sasori out of the way,

"Lets go yeah." Deidara and the officer walked away, leaving Sasori standing in the doorway.

Deidara was sitting in the principals office, fidgeting with his skirt. Mr. Hingham glanced up at Deidara,

"You know, you look like someone who I turned down for the school." Deidara felt a lump in his throat. Mr. Hingham handed the boy a file, "Do you know Damien Winters?" Deidara flipped the file open and looked at his picture,

"No I do not sir."

Sasori sat on the bed biting his nails, something he never dose. _'What is going on, what happen with her?'_ he glanced out the window, then back at Deidara's bed. _'I hope she's ok…wait, why am I so worried about her? Ah She's messing with my head._' He walked over and laid on her bed, he inhaled. The sent of flower shampoo filled his nose(Deidara used flora shampoo to hide his manliness.)

"You sure you don't know him, you look the splitting image of him with long hair?"

"I'm positive sir, I have never seen him in my life." Deidara pulled out his best girls voice.

"I think you are ling to me."

"I'm not sir I swear!" He thought that over for a while,

"Ok, but I'm keeping an eye on you." Deidara gulped,

"Ok, sorry to waist your time sir." He smiled and walked out the door.

The door opened and Sasori shot up in bed, glancing at the door. Deidara walked into the small room.

"Deidara…"Sasori rubbed his eye's, his vision coming into focus, "Deidara…what happen? Are you ok?" Deidara was swamped by the questions, then tackled by Sasori. Sasori locked his arms around the blonde, the touch was amazing. Deidara's eye's rolled back in his head as his arms slipped around the red head.

Sasori ran his hand through the blonde hair,

"Are you ok? I was so worried about you."

"Everything's fine." The blonde laid his head on Sasori's shoulder. Sasori hesitated for a moment,

"Deidara…I think…um…I have…no, ah. Deidara, I have feelings for you, feelings I have never felt for someone before, I think I'm in love with you." Deidara sighed, he pulled back shaking his head,

"Sasori, there are things about me, that you don't know. Things that may make you hate me yeah…" Sasori placed his finger over the blondes mouth,

"Deidara, I could never hate you." He keep leaning in, closer and closer.

"Sasori stop it! You know nothing about me yeah! How can you love someone, you know nothing about? Please, don't get feelings for me, you cant love me and you never will un." Deidara walked to the door, picking up a jacket on the way,

"Deidara, no Deidara wait! Don't leave…"The door slammed and the blonde was gone.

The stars shone bright over head, the stars twinkling in his eye's, the blonde hair fluttered in the wind, _'why am I doing this, is it worth it? Maybe I should just turn myself in, get it over with…why did I run away back there, was I protecting me, or him-sigh-maybe I do have feelings for him, and maybe he dose have feelings for me, the female half of me…' _

"Hey there, what brings a cute thing like you out so late?" The azure eye landed on the silver haired man. He stood up and made his way to the blonde. Deidara started backing up, but backed into a tree. Hidan smiled, and yanked the blonde to him,

"Why don't you come home with me." Deidara's eye widen, when he got ready to scream his mouth was covered with Hidans hand. And everything went black.

**I did it again, another cliff hanger Hehe, well tell me what you think, the more reviews I get the faster I will type!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heh, I got the 5****th**** chapter done, so tell me what you think. Na just so you know the next few chapters may come slowly, my cousin is coming over for 2 weeks, so I don't know when I will have time to type. So Gomen in advance.**

Deidara blinked his eye's open, _'what happen, and why dose my head hurt un?' _He tried to sit up, but was pinned to the bed. _'what the…' _He glanced down at his feet, then at his hands. They were shackled with chains.

"Glad to see you are awake beautiful." Hidan walked up, taking the last sip of wine. He busted the glass against the wall, he picked up one of the pieces. He straddled Deidara's slender body. He drew the glass up to Deidara's cheek, and sliced it open. Hidan lapped up the blood,

"You taste as good as you look." He purred, and captured the blondes lips. Deidara struggled under his weight, trying move his head away from the other mans. Hidan smiled, stood up and took his rob off.

"This wouldn't be fun if you didn't fight it," He leaned in close, "You are a really flat chested girl." Deidara face twisted in anger, and he spat in Hidans face.

"I am a guy damn it! Yeah!" Like he cared, he was about to be raped for gods sake! Hidans lips crashed with the blondes again.

"Heh that will make it more fun…"

"Your drunk!" Deidara accused. Hidan smile, then licked up the trail of blood coming from the blondes recent cut.

"So…" Deidara flinched away from him, he ran his hand up Deidara body. Hidan relieved Deidara of his shirt, well as best as he could, considering Deidara was chained. Hidans lips grazed down the pale skin of the blonde, he found the nipple, and bit.

"Ahhh…"

"call my name." Deidara bit his lip as the silver haired man took the nipple in his mouth once more

"Ummm…nummm…" Hidan reached his hand down in the blondes pants, wrapping his hand around his dick.

"So you are a guy."

"I told you un." He spat. The silver haired man smile wickedly as he began to pump.

"Ah, what are you doing un?" The man smiled more, and pulled down the blondes skirt just enough to revile his member. Deidara gasped at the cold air hitting him. Hidan drew his head down to Deidara's member,

"No! Nononononono un." Deidara gasped as he tried to wiggle away from the man. Hidan got a firm grip on the blondes hips, holding him still. He took the who thing in his mouth. Deidara started flailing his feet, amazingly, Deidara managed to whack Hidan in the head. Hidan fell off him, and the skirt covered up his member again.

Deidara sighed, then started struggling with the chains again but failed.

Morning came not soon enough for Deidara, he cracked his eye's open and he saw Hidan walking around the room,

"ah I see you are awake now." He leaned down and kissed Deidara on the forehead, "Don't worry, I wont forget were we left off, see you tonight." "No, Don't leave me here, Hey come back Un!" Hidan had left the building.

Sasori walked into the class room hoping to find the missing blonde. But nothing, he had spent all night looking for him. But he didn't turn up, now he was worried sick about him. Class passed by slowly, he couldn't get his mind off the blonde. He sat in the next class, biting his thumb nail, when a very happy Hidan walked in. He sat down behind the red head,

"You know, that little girl of yours, she's a good fuck." Sasori glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Class started and Hidan took his seat. Sasori put his plan into action. He stood up to turn his report in like the rest of the class, and started to wobble.

"Sasori, are you ok?"

"Ah…no, I have this major migraine, and I feel dizzy, can I go to the nurse to get something?"

"Sure, here." Tsunade handed him a pass. He walked out of the room still playing along. As soon as he was out of the room, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him to Hidans room. He tried jiggling handle, but it was locked. He pulled his school ID out of his pocket and slid it between the door, popping it open. He walked in, to find the blonde laying on the bed.

"Deidara…hey Deidara." Deidara eye's fluttered to the familiar voice, to see Sasori standing in front of him.

"Sasori!" The red head started moving stuff on the dresser, and found the keys. He unlocked Deidara's arms then feet. Deidara quickly pulled the shirt over him.

"You're a really flat chested girl ya'know?"

"I told you there were things about me that you didn't know un."

"I don't mind." Sasori smile.

"I'm a boy Sasori."

**Oh wait till the next one, we go back into Deidara past, bet you cant wait, so I guess this is kinda another cliffhanger, hehe**

**Readers:NOOOOOO….-chase me-**

**Mii:AHHHHHHHHHH…DON'T KILL ME!!**

**Oh and PS, I'm trying to get a 4****th**** of July fic out about Deidara and Sasori, and guess what IT'S YAOI!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, my cousin was ok with me typing, actually, once I told her I was done with this chapie, she pushed me out of the way and read it. Well on to the story, and remember R&R**

"I'm a boy Sasori." Sasori's smile fell,

"What?" Deidara stood up, and walked to the door,

"Lets go back to our room and I'll explain everything un." Sasori grabbed the blondes arm and yanked him back.

"No, I want to know everything now!" Deidara had never seen Sasori so angry, he flinched back. Deidara shook his head, and reached for the door. Sasori yanked him back to the bed,

"Damn it Deidara, if that even is your name, I what to know everything and I want to know it now!"

"Hidan will be back soon and…"

"I don't care!" Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand, "You are not going anywhere till you tell me." He growled. Deidara sighed.

"My name really is Deidara, when I sighed up for this school, I went under a fake name because people always made fun of my name, calling it a girls name un. When I went to my interview Mr. Hingham told me there wasn't a spot for a man. So I dressed up as a girl, and he gave me a spot. Yeah. Please don't tell them, this is the only thing I have every wanted un." Deidara begged, tears almost forming in his eye.

"How did you get the name Deidara, that is an odd name for a man?" Deidara smiled thinking back on the memories,

"My mom always wanted a girl, and always wanted to name it Deidara, so you could imagine how disappointed she was when she got a boy yeah. But that didn't stop her. My dad objected to it, but he died when I was three, so after that it didn't matter un. I wanted to please my mom, so I grew my hair out, and tried to look like a girl for her, then she died when I was ten, but I didn't have the heart to part with my hair then, so that why I look like a girl. Un. So are you going to tell on me un?" He glanced up at Sasori slightly. Sasori was looking out a window,

"I'm sorry about your parents. And no I wont tell." Deidara smiled, got his hands lose from Sasori's grip and hugged him,

"Thank you yeah!" It took Sasori a moment, but he hugged Deidara back. "Are you mad at me Sasori un?" Sasori tightened his grip,

"I could never be mad at you Deidara." He stroked the blonde hair, it made Deidara relax at the touch. "Ya'know there's something I want to do though." Deidara pulled away and look Sasori in the eye's, "What un?" Sasori's lips crashed with the blondes. Deidara didn't care this time, Sasori knew the truth, and apparently he accepts it.

Deidara tangled his fingers in blood red hair, and pulled him deeper into the kiss. They fell back on the bed, Sasori straddled Deidara. He pulled away to give Deidara some air,

"I have wanted to do that for so long." He smiled.

"You don't care that I'm a man un?" He kissed the blonde again,

"Dose it look like it?" He spotted the confused look on Deidara's face, "I always thought I was gay, but you just proved it to me. Deidara all I needed to know is that you feel the same about me, and that's all I need, and that kiss proved everything, nothing else matters to me, just you." A genuine smile crossed Deidara's lips, and caressed Sasori's face. The blonde's lips brushed the red heads,

"I had the same feelings about you too un." He whispered in his ear. Sasori pushed off the bed and pulled Deidara to him,

"Come on we'll go back to _our _room." Deidara hooked his hand in Sasori's back pocket,

"Lets…" Sasori locked his arm around the blonde, as they walked back to their room.

Hidan walked into the room to find it empty. He glanced around

"Ah I knew it! That damn Sasori, he came and stole Deidara!"

**Well tell me what you think, and the more reviews I can get, the faster I can type, on and my computer got fixed so it will be easier.**

**Cousin: TYPE!!-holding gun to my head-**

**Me: T.T ok**

**Deidara: you know the guns not loaded right un?**

**Cousin: SHHHHHHHHH…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, my cousin didn't kill me(mainly because I told her I was the only one who could write this story) and sorry it took so long, I was working on my Doujinshi, and the first few pages will be out soon, and I was stuck on a few of the sences. **

**Deidara:it was only because Danna didn't want to do it un…**

**Sasori: well not with her watching**

**Mii: Me watching…nooooo…-hides camera behind back. (it's things like that that gets my imagination boiling.) **

"Ah it feels so good un." Deidara smiled at the red head,

"You don't even know…" Sasori caressed the blondes face,

"S…Sasori…." Deidara stuttered.

"Call me Danna." Sasori purred.

"Fine Danna, let me go, I want to take a shower to get the smell of rape off me un." Sasori kissed his cheek and released the blonde. Deidara walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. Sasori stood there, staring at the door. A smile crossed his face. He quietly opened the bathroom door, and walked in, stripping his clothes as he went.

Deidara was standing facing the shower. The red head pulled back the curtain, and stepped in behind Deidara. His hands lingered on the blondes hips,

"I knew you would come un." He turned in the other mans grip. He tangled his lips with the other mans, and his hands tangled in the red locks. Sasori stumbled against the wall, and pulled the blonde closer. The image that filled Sasori's eye's when he pulled away for air made him go hard.

Deidara stood in front, golden hair matted to him from the water. Slightly muscular, pale skin, with drops of water running down his body. His sky blue eye's twinkling with excitement, and a seductive smile on his face.

"Take me Danna un." He purred and licked the red heads cheek. Deidara grabbed the red head's member and squeezed it, "I know you want to." He barley finished the sentence before Sasori's lips crashed with his. Sasori reached around the blonde and turned the shower off. He picked Deidara up bridal style and carried the blonde to a bed.

Sasori startled him, and captured his lips again. Their members rubbed together, making Deidara moan in Sasori's mouth. Sasori took the opportunity to explore Deidara's mouth, taking in every detail. Sasori worked his way down the blondes neck. He bit his neck, and licked the small amount of blood,

"Mine…" He purred, and glanced at the love mark he left on the blonde. He continued to work his way down the blondes pale body. He kissed the head of Deidara's member, "Mine…" and he took the whole thing in his mouth. Deidara let out a moan. He loved the feeling, something he had never felt before. Sasori sucked harder, and Deidara threw his head back and moaned.

"D…Danna…" Sasori moaned at the sound, vibrating around Deidara's member. "Danna, I'm going to cum un." He released his seeds in the red head's mouth. Sasori drank the sticky liquid and licked his lips,

"Mummm…Deidei, you taste so good…" He smiled seductively at the blonde covered in water or sweat, it was hard to tell. He kissed the blonde opened mouthed, and let Deidara taste himself. Sasori stuck three of his fingers by the blondes mouth,

"Suck." He commanded and kissed the blondes forehead. Deidara took the fingers in his mouth and coated them in saliva. Sasori positioned himself at Deidara's entrance. Deidara sighed as Sasori pulled his fingers out.

"This may hurt a little…" he kissed the blondes forehead again before forcing his finger in his entrance. Deidara grunted, Sasori smiled at the pain that flashed on his face. He pulled his finger out, and pushed two in, pain screwed over the blondes face again. He did it again adding three fingers. Deidara wiggled around. Soon Sasori removed his fingers and replaced them with his member. Sasori's member was bigger than his finger, so he gave time for the blonde to get used to it.

"D…Danna…it hurts un…" Sasori pulled the blonde to him,

"I know Deidei…" _'I didn't know he was so fucking tight…' _Deidara's fingernails sunk into the red head's back, and he buried his head in his shoulder. Sasori brushed the blonde hair,

"Do you want me to stop?" Deidara shook his head. "Do you want me to move?" He moaned. And nodded his head. Sasori moved in and out slowly. Deidara seemed to be getting used to it, so Sasori picked up his pace.

"Danna…un."

"I know Deidei…" Deidara latched on to Sasori's neck, and his fingernails dug in deeper. Sasori petted the sun kissed hair, when he hit the blondes sweet spot.

"DANNA!" Sasori smiled and continued to hit the spot. Sasori's breath came faster, and sweat slid down his face. He reached his climax and came inside of Deidara. Deidara fell back on the bed, and Sasori landed beside him. He pulled Deidara close.

"You know, you look so much like an angel…your lovely." He ran his hand through the blonde hair, "I love you Deidei." Deidara smiled and kissed his jaw, "I love you too Danna."

**Hehe…R&R**

**Sasori: DAMN WOMEN, GET OUT, WE ARE BUISY!!**

**Mii: -grabs camcorder I hid in room and runs-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok peeps, well this chapter is short, sorry! But a few people wouldn't help me concentrate! Not to mention any names coughDeidara and Sasoricough **

**Deidara:what! My butt really hurt!**

**Mii: Hehe I knownosebleedremembers hidden camera**

Azure eye's fluttered open, and gazed at the ceiling. A blush crossed his face as the memories of last night filled his head,

"Good morning angel." Sasori whispered huskily and bit the blondes ear. Sasori leaned down and kissed the blonde, with out even asking, Deidara opened his mouth. Sasori ran his hand over the blondes pale body, and a moan filled the red heads mouth.

"I love the way you react to my touch angel." saliva connected their mouths. Sasori ran his hand over the inside of Deidara's thigh, he arched his back and moaned. "I love it." He took the blondes lips again. Deidara pushed him away,

"Wait don't we have school today un?" Sasori dropped his head to Deidara's chest,

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." Sasori nipped at the blondes nipple, making his groan.

"D…Danna…un" Sasori worked his way up the Deidara neck. Deidara pushed Sasori off, "Danna, we don't have time un."

"Deidei, we have and hour before school starts, come one, one more time?"

"NO! ow…" Deidara turned over and tried to push himself up, and shooting pain ran up his back and back to his ass. "Danna, I think you broke my back yeah!"

"Let me help you…" Sasori purred. His hand ran up and down the blondes back in a soothing manner. Deidara sighed and laid back down, letting the red head continue rubbing. Sasori hand started sliding lower and lower, until and finger pushed into the blondes ass.

"Danna!" Sasori smiled and drew circles on Deidara lower back.

"What Dei?"

"I don't want you to fuck me right now un."

"Why not?" Deidara mouth dropped,

"Wh…your back doesn't feel like it's broke from a giant dick un!"

"My dick is not that big…"

"I was a virgin Danna, it felt huge to me yeah!" Deidara stumbled out of bed, and to the shower. Sasori sighed and got dressed, and waited on the blonde. Deidara stepped out of the shower and grabbed the Advil bottle. A bottle of water appeared in his hand when he reached the refrigerator. Popping three pills, Deidara tossed then bottle on his bed on his way to get dressed.

The doors to the school were packed as a red head and a blonde made their way through the doors. Sasori glanced at the blonde who was walking a few paces away from him. Sasori reached over and intertwined his fingers with the blondes,

"Dei…" Deidara said nothing, and continued gazing at the floor. Sasori sighed and yanked him close "Babe, I sorry, I know it hurts like a bitch, but can you blame me for wanting you so bad?" He rubbed Deidara back. And nuzzled his nose in the blondes neck. "If it makes you feel better, I wont try to fuck you for a while, heck I wont even touch you." Sasori back away from him.

"No Danna un!" Deidara yelled and attached himself to his arm. "I want you to touch me yeah." He blushed, "Just give me some time to heal, I really think you did some damage un." They laughed.

"Danna! It hurts to sit un." Sasori sighed, and patted his lap. Deidara smiled and took his place on the red heads lap. Sasori pulled the blonde close, and Deidara circled his arms around his neck. Sasori's lips trailed up Deidara's neck to his ear,

"You are beautiful angel." Deidara flushed and snuggled into Sasori.

Hidan spotted the couple, _'that sickens me, Deidara is to go for him! Agh!' _Hidan took his seat, and continued to gazed at the two. _'Not to much longer, and everything will be settled, either I have him, or nobody dose.'_ Hidan snickered at the thought.

**Again sorry it's short! I hope to have longer ones on the way! And just so you know, this story will either be ending soon, or will take a while to update, school will be starting soon and so will band camp, so I wont have much time on my hands. And remember reviews fuel my energy to type, and watching DeixSaso! XP! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, after a sleepless morning, and two cups of coffee, here it is! And just so ya'll know, this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote, so be happy! **

"Deidara…where are you?" the red head glanced around, but couldn't find the said blonde.

"Come and find me un!" Sasori sighed and walked around looking for the blonde.

"Come on Dei, it's cold and I want to go inside." A snicker was heard. Sasori turned just in time to see the blonde before a something cold and wet hit his face. Deidara fell to the ground laughing. Sasori's eye twitched as he wiped the snow from his face,

"You should have seen your face Danna un." Deidara laughed. Sasori stood over the blonde, and aggravated look on his face.

"Are you through?" Deidara's smile faded,

"What's wrong Danna un? Don't you like the snow?"

"No, I don't, now can we go in?" Deidara yanked on the red heads hand, pulling him to the snow. "Why don't you like snow yeah? Didn't you ever play in it as a kid?" Sasori propped himself up on his elbow,

"I did, once…"He trailed off in memory, "but it turned out to be the worst day of my life…" A blue eye stared up at him,

"Why un?"

"I'm going to go in, stay out and play if you want to." He stood and took one step towards the door before something caught his wrist,

"Danna…?" The blonde gazed up at him, wonder in his eye. He knew he could tell the blonde anything, he just didn't want to relive the memory. Deidara's grip was firm, Sasori sighed and sat back in the snow, he glanced in Deidara's eye, and continued.

"When I was about five years old…"

"_Look grandma, it's snowing." A little red headed boy ran out into the yard, as the white stuff descended around him. His parents had gone out on another business trip. They had been gone for a while now, Christmas was just around the corner, and if they were gone too much longer, they would miss it. Chi_yo _walked out in the snow, and watched as the young boy caught snow on his tongue. _

"_Grandma, come build a snowman with me." The little boy was excited, it was his first snow. She smiled softly at the boy, and nodded. Why ruin his fun now?_

_A few minutes later and three snow balls of different sizes lay out in front of them. Sasori tired picking up the medium sized ball of snow, but failed when his shoes slipped out from under him, and he fell on his butt. Chiyo smiled and help him with it. Three minutes later and one sore butt(he fell more times) the snow was piled on top of each other. _

"_I think he's missing something…" Grandma Chiyo pulled out a carrot, and a bunch of rocks. Sasori smile and placed them on the snow. He found a few sticks, and poked them in for arms. Everything had slipped from their minds, they were caught up in a winter wonder land. _

"_What do you think Sasori?" The little boy glanced at the snow man, then here,_

"_I think mom and dad will be surprised." The smile faded from the old woman's lips,_

"_Sasori…we need to talk." The little boy gazed up at her. She picked up the boy and walked to the steps, brushing off a place to sit. "Sasori…you see…I don't really know how to say this…"The curiosity in the boys eye's didn't help, "Your parents aren't going to be home for Christmas…they aren't ever coming back, they died in a car crash Sasori." A look of horror filled the boys features, then the tears came. Nothing was said between the two, she just held him close as he cried. _

_After a while, no more tears could come,_

"_They are watching over you now Sasori, nothing bad will happen to you." The red and swollen eye's slid shut with that in mind._

Deidara stared at the red head, his eye's down cast. Arms wrapped around him, and his muddy eye's flicked up. Deidara held him close. Sasori nuzzled his head in the blondes shoulder, and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry Danna." He whispered. The minutes ticked away, say they stayed like statues, holding each other. "Come on Danna, lets go in un." Deidara stood and smiled. A whole new world was standing right in front of him, and he was letting the past get in the way. He stood, and watched as the blonde headed towards the door.

"Hey Deidara…" Deidara turned and a snow ball hit him square in the face. Sasori laughed. Deidara blinked a few times before wiping the snow away. Sasori stood across the way, with a snowball throwing it up in the air and catching it. "Are you going to fight back?" Deidara smiled, and reached for more snow. Snowballs flew everywhere, hitting trees, cars, occasional birds, and sometimes their targets.

The snow headed right for Deidara's head, he managed to duck in time, letting the ball keep flying.

"Oph!" Deidara turned to see that the ball hit someone. Hidan wiped the snow from his face, and glared at the two. Deidara took a few steps back, and bumped into Sasori, who had moved to cover the blonde. Hidan glared at Deidara, but Sasori stepped into to his view. Sasori glared back with as much force, remembering what he had done to his lover.

"Be more careful next time!" Hidan said angrily and stormed away. Sasori's eye's followed him until he was out of site. He turned to find the blonde shaking. Tears formed in his azure eye, and he put his head to his hands. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Shhh…Deidara, I got you, he wont ever hurt you again." Sasori's hand ran up and down the blondes back. Soon the blondes tear hand stopped, and the snow began to fall again. Sasori pulled back to glance at the blonde, his golden hair covered with little snow flakes.

"You are so beautiful angel." Sasori whispered in the blondes ear. Deidara's smile was captured by other lips, not even having to ask for entrance, soft pink lip opened, to a warm cave. Tongues meet and battled for dominance, and hand tangling in wet hair.

"Danna, my butt doesn't hurt anymore un." Sasori smiled, and led the blonde back to their room, for one pleasure after another.

--

Chiyo: What are you two doing?(I have no idea what Sasori's parents names are, so we will call his mom Sayu and his dad Saso…yeah…)

Sayu: We are looking over our son…

Chiyo: Oh he finally go him a girlfriend! And she's so cute!

Saso: We think that's a boy…

Chiyo: But it has long hair!

Sayu: What are they doing now?Saso: I don't kn…OMG put that back in your pants!

Chiyo: That was a little to much for me…

Sayu: They aren't going to…

Saso: Yeah…

Chiyo: wait I cant tell if it's a boy or girl!

God: What are you doing?

They all cover the tv thing they are looking through.

All three: Nothing…

God: riiiiiiiiiight -walks away-

They turn back to the tv

Chiyo: OMFG MY EYE'S MY PRETTY EYE'S! CHANGE THE CHANNEL!

Sayu: I think I'm going to be sick…

Saso: -changed channel- and worst of all… it was a boy.

**Just so you know, anything after the liney thing, it takes place in heaven(I'm sure you could tell) it's supposed to be funny, and I was bored! And remember review fuel my typing ability, it's either that or buy gas, and that's just too much! **

**Sasori: WTH my parents saw that!?**

**Mii: Hehe it not, I recorded it, for all to watch-nosebleed-**

**Deidara;-takes tape from camera-**

**Mii: that's ok you can have that one, I made like a million copies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello peeps, nice to see you again, and well here's another chapie, hope you enjoy, this story is getting so much fun to write! And just so you know, this chapie is around 1000 words, so enjoys the longiness….**

Deidara yawned and brushed a strand of golden hair out of his face. He stretched his hand out, wanting to feel his Danna's warm skin. But nothing.

"Danna…" He sat up and glanced around, "Danna un." A pain shot up his back when he tried to stand. "Damn it Danna un! Why do you have to screw me so hard un?"

"You ask for it." Sasori chuckled. Deidara jumped, he had been to caught up in the pain for sense Sasori coming. The blue eye's glanced over the red head,

"Why are you dressed un?" Sasori blinked,

"Did you want me to stay naked all day?" Deidara flushed,

"No I was just…wanting…to take a bath together un." Sasori smiled and kissed the blondes forehead.

"I cant angel, I'm packing, going to the ranch." Deidara's eye's widened, how come Sasori didn't tell him about this. Deidara stood up, ignoring the sharp pain, and walked to the red head. His arms locked around him, nuzzling his head into his back,

"Danna…will you…do me one more time before you leave un?" Sasori pulled Deidara's hands away, and turned to face him. Tender lips brushed across the blondes palm, sending a shiver through him, and a blush.

"You are coming with me angel." Deidara's faced brightened, Sasori brushed his lips across the blondes, "Now, go take a shower love." Deidara smiled and turned to the bathroom. Sasori's hand reached out an grabbed his tight butt. He glanced back to see a wicked smile on the red head's face.

"You know…if you get the feeling, please come join me in the shower un." Sasori moaned as Deidara swayed his hips more than needed, not even worrying about shutting the bathroom door. Sasori finished packing the bags, as the blonde walked out of the bathroom, naked. Sasori glanced over at the blonde, and groaned again.

"Damn it Deidara, at least wear a towel!" Deidara glanced up and smile,

"Dose it turn you on, Danna un?" He walked over to the red head, and ran his long fingers over his chest,

"Just a moment ago, you were complaining I fucked you too hard, now you want me to do it again! There is no way to please you!" Sasori handed the blonde a red dress shirt, and tight black pants. Deidara frowned and got dressed, not saying a word to Sasori. "Well everything's packed, which we wont need much…I'm pretty sure we wont be wearing many clothes." He glanced over when the blonde said nothing.

"Angel…" Deidara said nothing, and fiddled with something on the desk. Sasori grabbed his chin and pulled it to look in the blondes eye's. "angel, what's wrong?" Deidara pulled away, and looked back down at the desk. "Is it about what I said earlier?" Deidara shuffled around papers on the desk. Two arms locked around his neck, "Angel, I'm sorry…you know that right?" nothing. Sasori smiled,

"Why don't I make it up to you…you're ass looks so good in those pants." His hands trailed down the blondes body. Deidara turned around, and kissed him, Sasori didn't notice what was happening until a hand wrapped around his member. Sasori froze, how did he not notice Deidara unzipping his pants? Deidara backed Sasori back to the bed and knocked him back. He pulled the red head's pants down just far enough to let the cold air brush across his growing erection.

"Deidara…w…what are you…" Sasori glanced down, and stared wide eyed at what he saw. The blonde slowly leaned down and took the member in his mouth, wet hair dancing around on his skin. Sasori clenched his eye's shut as Deidara bobbed up and down, a moan building up in his throat. "D…dei…" Sasori was coming close to his climax,

"Hold on a minute, Danna un." Sasori put his hand over his eye's,

"Hurry up Dei…"

"Ok, I'm ready Danna un." Deidara's voice was away from the bed, Sasori looked up, to find the blonde standing by the door, luggage in hand.

"What!? I thought you wanted to go again!"

"No, I just wanted to pay you back for earlier un." Sasori groaned, and put his erection back in his pants, His face twisted in pain, "Oh Danna, that looks like it hurts un!" Deidara chuckled, Sasori grabbed his bag, and caught Dei before he made it out the door. The blondes arms locked behind him,

"I will show you hurt, just wait…" Sasori whispered huskily by his ear, and nibbled on it.

"Is that a promise un?"

"Yes, sealed with a kiss." He captured the blondes lips.

The scenery flashed by, just the way Deidara like it, fleeting. They had been driving for at least an hour now, and the city was way behind them. Snow still coated the ground.

"Danna, are we about there un?"

"Just a little farther angel." Sasori ran his hand up the inner thigh of the blonde, receiving a shiver. He did it again, and again, then his hand traveled up to the waistband.

"Ah ah." Deidara smacked his hand away, "Keep your eye's on the road yeah!" Sasori smiled,

"We are here." Sasori pulled into a long drive, that lead to a big two story house, with a two car garage, and a barn out back. Deidara stared on in amazement,

"How do you afford this un?"

"My parents worked high up in society, they made a lot, left everything to me, along with about half a million dollars." Deidara almost fell getting out of the car, but caught himself on the frame. Now how Sasori was able to afford this black mustang finally made scene. Sasori grabbed the luggage from the trunk, and made his way to the dazed blonde.

"Come on angel, I have a major erection, I want to take care of."

Sasori dropped the bags inside the door, as Deidara looked around, amazed by the size. The house was filled with furniture, that lit up when the red head hit the light. Deidara walked around dazed,

"Danna, it's beautiful un." Sasori wrapped around the blonde,

"You're beautiful." Deidara flushed, and turned in his arms. His hand grabbed the bulge in his pants, and started rubbing it. He took his lips,

"I would love to take care of that Danna un." Sasori glanced down at the blonde, lust filled his blue eye's. " I want you…in a bad way un. Take me Danna." Sasori lost it, he pulled the blonde up bridal style, and carried him up the stars, lip locked. He laid the blonde down gently on the bed. Sasori crawled up to the blondes ear,

"Scream, as loud as you want, no one will hear us."

**Oh look what I did, you got deprived of a yaoi scene! Hehe you might have a little in the next chapie. Well have to go, R&R!**

**Deidara:haha, at least she didn't see us last night!**

**Sasori: I know, just think what could have happen…**

**Mii: -sticks video in tv hits play-**

**Tv: oh Danna…OW! Come down dei…**

**Deidara: Holy kuso!**

**Mii: and the best part I had four set up in different angles hehe…**

**Sasori:I'm going to kill her!**

**Mii: we will be right back after this commercial -runs from Sasori-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok alittle gift for getting ripped off of a yaoi scene last chapie! You get the tail end of them! enjoy**

Golden hair stuck to the sweaty pale face. Blue eye's glazed over with lust, a soft pink tongue plunged into his mouth, and ventured around the wet cavern. The red head thrust lazily into the blonde. The bed shook with each thrust. Deidara moaned as Sasori hit his sweet spot, sending black out across his vision. Deidara could no longer scream, his throat hurt from the other three times Sasori fucked him. Sasori hit his climax, and came for the forth time in the blonde. His seeds ran down his legs, mixing with the old.

Sasori pulled out and laid beside Deidara, pulling him to his chest. He brushed the blonde hair out of his lovers face, pressing his lips to his cheek. Deidara was still panting, when the red head straddled his body, and leaned to his ear,

"Want to go again angel?"

"Danna…" Deidara whined between pants. "I don't think my ass can take much more un. Besides I tired un." Sasori sighed, and kissed the blondes eye's,

"Alright angel." Sasori took one last look at his naked lover in front of him, and moaned. He rolled off the blonde, and pulled him to his chest. Deidara nuzzled his head into Sasori's neck,

"Night Danna un."

"Good night angel." Sasori kissed the blonde hair, and listen to his steady breathing.

Deidara rolled over in bed and groan, a sharp pain ran up his back. He rolled over again to shoot a death glare at his Danna, but he was gone,

"Danna?" Deidara glanced around but found nothing, he flipped his legs over the edge, but decided against it when the pain returned with avenges.

"Danna?" He called again,

"Coming angel." The door swung open, and Sasori walked in with a bed table, and set it on Dei's lap.

"Did you cook this Sasori un?"

"Yes." "well I'm not sure I want to eat it un. I didn't even know you could cook un." Deidara poked the pancakes with his knife. Sasori rolled his eye's, and shoved a piece in the blondes mouth. Deidara chewed it wearily, then his eye's widened.

"Danna, it's delicious un!" Sasori smiled,

"Did you ever doubt me?" He cut another piece off and fed it to the blonde. He kissed the blondes temple, and laid two pills on the table,

"What are those Danna un?"

"Those are for the damage I inflicted on you last night." Sasori headed towards the door.

"Where are you going Sasori un?" He turned and smiled at the blonde,

"You will see, finish you food and come down stairs when you feel up to it." He left and Deidara was alone to eat.

Deidara stumbled down the stairs, still a little soar from the night before. Deidara spotted Sasori on the couch, watching the fire.

"Danna…" Sasori turned and smiled at the blonde,

"Glad to see you up, well kinda." Deidara limped over to him. "Sorry about that." Sasori grabbed the blonde and hugged him,

"What is all this stuff Danna un?" He smiled and dragged the blonde to the boxes,

"We are going to decorate our first Christmas tree together love." Sasori opened the box and pulled out the three part of the tree. "Deidara, you go through the other boxes, and find the ornaments you want to hang up, I'll put up the tree." Deidara dug through the boxes, finding ornaments that ranged from small to large, cheep to expensive, and so on. A smile crossed his face as he came upon an ornament with a picture of Sasori as a small child.

**BAM!**

Deidara turned to see the tree on top of Sasori. Deidara walked over to the red head,

"Need help Danna un?" Sasori growled, narrowing his eye's. Deidara picked the tree off him in pieces(not able to lift the whole thing.) Sasori sat up and shook his head. "You ok Sasori un?"

"Yeah…" He said, starting to put the tree back together, He finally got it back together, and straight,

"Danna…un…I need help…un." Sasori turned to see the blonde, tangled in lights. Sasori smirked and walked to him,

"You know, you look so cute, I might just hang ornaments from you, and use you as the Christmas tree." He licked the blondes cheek, and purred,

"You look real sexy like that, and best of all your tied up." He slung the blonde over his shoulder, and laid him on the couch. He straddled the blonde, and captured his lips, Deidara let him have his way for a while, then turned away.

"Sasori-Danna, I want to work on the tree un." Sasori sighed and helped the blonde up, pulling the lights off him.

Sasori plugged the tree in and took his spot beside the blonde,

"Danna, it's beautiful un." Deidara clasped his hands together, Sasori pulled him to his side. "Wait un!" Deidara pulled one last ornament out of his pocket, and placed it on the tree. Sasori joined Deidara, and froze. The ornament was a picture of Sasori and his mom and dad. His hand started to shake as he reached to touch the picture. He didn't even touch it before he broke down in Dei's arms. He cried until his eye's couldn't make tears,

"Thank you Deidara."

"For what un?"

"For just…being there. It had been so long since I have thought about them, I didn't know how I would react, so thank you…" Deidara smiled, and walked Sasori over to the couch, and wrapped his arms around him. The warmth of the fire soothed them, sending them both into a peaceful slumber.

**Ok people were asking for the videos of DeixSaso, well here they are-goes to hand them out-WHAT! WHAT HAPPEN TO THEM!?**

**Sasori:that was brilliant of you to blow them up Angel.**

**Mii: Damn it what happen to them!**

**Fans: noooooo….**

**Mii: all well, hehe-pulls out calendar- oh lookie here, it looks like they are due to make out tonight-goes to hide camera in room-**

**Sasori: for your brilliant move, we will start early…**

**Deidara:-giggle--goes to room-**

**Mii: -watching camera--huge nosebleed- **


	12. Chapter 12

**ok the next chapie is up, and just so ya know, it wasnt easy to write, darn writters block! but the next chapie hehe, it's my fav! enjoy**

"Come one Dei, hurry up, I want to get there before the rush."

"It's Christmas, there's always a rush un." The blonde bounced down the stairs, with a jacket, gloves and a hat on. Sasori smiled and opened the door, letting the cold winter air hit them.

The drive to the mall was enjoyable. Sasori told the blonde the heat didn't work, and suggested they snuggle for warmth. Even though Deidara was against it with Sasori driving and all, he caved after about five minutes of the fridge cold.

"Danna, you need to see about getting the car checked un, I almost lost my fingers un." Deidara complained when they reached the mall. Sasori took one of Deidara hand in his to warm it.

"Ok if we get separated, we'll call each other."

"I don't have a cell Danna un." Sasori pulled out two phones and handed one to the blonde,

"Now you do. This way if we are ever separated we can call each other."

"Danna, I can't take this phone un."

"Think of it as an early Christmas gift angel." Deidara looked down at the phone, then stuck it in his pocket. He wasn't use to expensive, fancy thing's. As a child, he never got much.

"Now lets go." Sasori grabbed his hand and headed through the mall. Dodging people as they go. Deidara didn't see where they were going, but everything came back to him when loud screamo music blared into his ears.

"Danna, what are we doing in Hot Topic un?" Sasori ignored the question, and picked up a few shirts and pants, tossing them to Deidara. "Danna…?"

"I noticed you didn't have many clothes, or much of anything…"

"Sasori-Danna, I'm used to not having much stuff, it's ok un."

"No I want to do this."

"I don't want you spending any of your money on me un."

"I want to, and besides this is for me, I get to look at you in them." Sasori smirked. "Now get you cute little ass in there, and show me what I want." He smacked Deidara's butt and sent him off to the dressing rooms. Sasori sat in the dressing room, waiting for the blonde to come out,

"Danna, I feel stupid un."

"Come out and I will be the judge of that." Deidara walked out of the room, a black AFI t-shirt on, and tight black pants. Sasori whistled, and circled the blonde like a vulture. "I like it angel." Deidara pulled at the pants,

"Danna, are they supposed to be that tight un?"

"Yeah…" Deidara walked back into the dressing room,

"Just so you know Danna, all the blood is rushing to my head." About ten more outfits, Deidara had finally got used to the feeling of nothing below his waist. Deidara came out of the dressing room. He spun around. Sasori smiled,

"I really like that one."

"Me too un." Deidara smiled and glanced down at the Bullet For My Valentine tank top, the skeleton jacket, black, tight, pants, wallet and chain, and the pair of Vans he was wearing.

"Ok babe, go back and pick out the outfits you like." Deidara walked back in, changed his clothes and glanced through the clothes, "And don't pick the ones with the cheapest price…don't even look at it!" Sasori yelled over the door. Deidara sighed and walked out with a few things in his hands. Sasori paid for he stuff, and walked out with the blonde hand and hand.

_Later that day:_

"Hey angel, I'm going to get the car checked. I'll call you when it's done, and tell you where I'll pick you up ok?" Deidara nodded. "Good." Sasori walked off.

"Now what to get Sasori un?" Deidara mumbled to himself. Deidara wonder through the mall. Deidara avoided most stores with bright things, knowing Sasori hated bright things. He finally came to a store that looked promising. The blonde glanced through the store when his eye fell on something. His eye widened, and he backed away, running to another part of the store. _'people use those things, that is disturbing un! Vibrators AH!' _Deidara glanced up, eye landing on a necklace.

He picked it up and tossed it in his hands, a smile grew on his face.

The phone vibrated in his pocket, the blonde pulled it out.

"Hello un."

"Hello angel. The car is done, I will pick you up at the front of the mall, love you angel."

"Love you too un." Deidara hung up the phone and made his way to the front of the mall.

"Hey cutie!" Deidara ignored it, "Why don't you come with me?" The blondes eye twitched, he flung around,

"I AM A GUY!" The guys eye's widened, and walked away. Deidara stormed out into the parking lot, finding the mustang. He opened the door, and slammed it.

"what's wrong angel?" The red head asked. Deidara crossed his arms.

"Humph, some guy hit on me un!" Sasori chuckled, "It's not funny un!" Deidara yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry…so what did you buy?" Deidara glanced at the bag between his legs, moving his legs to cover it up more. He ignored the question,

"You got the heat fixed un." Deidara held his hands in front of the vents, warming his fingers.

"The heat worked the whole time, I just wanted to snuggle with you!"

"WHAT! I almost froze my ass off because you wanted to snuggle un!" Sasori chuckled again, and leaned over to whisper in the blondes ear,

"Can you blame me angel?" Deidara continued to stare out the windshield. Sasori nibbled on the blondes ear, "Am I forgiven?" Deidara sighed,

"Yes un…I hate that I cant stay mad at you un." Sasori smiled and captured the blondes lips. He put the car in drive, and pulled away.

"Hey Danna, what did you do when you were supposed to get the car checked un?"

"You will have to wait and see…" He smiled

"Daaaaaannaaaaaa…"

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**I had a little trouble writing this chapie, It was one I have wanted to write, but I couldn't get into it because of my other series I started. If you like this story, you should read my other one, it's another DeixSaso! Well enjoy**

Sasori stoked the blonde hair of his sleeping lover. It was Christmas morning, and Deidara had tried numerous times to find out what Sasori had done when he went to get the car fixed. Well he would find out today. Sasori smiled at the thought. He glanced back down at the blonde to find sky blue eye's staring at him.

"good morning angel." Deidara smiled and leaned up to kiss the red head,

"Good morning un." He locked his hands around his blonde partners waist. Pulling him into another kiss. Deidara pulled away and glanced at the red head.

"Danna! It's Christmas un!" A wide smile grew on the blondes face. Sasori smiled at the blonde as he jumped off the bed and headed for the door. Sasori stood up, and headed for the door(yes they have clothes on! They did do anything last night, so you missed nothing.) He caught the blonde on the stairs, arms twisted around Deidara waist.

"Impatient, are we?" He chuckled in his ear.

"It's just been so long since I had a Christmas Danna un. And I just cant wait to see your face!" The blonde took the red head by the hand and dragged him down the stairs. Deidara set Sasori on the ground, and crawled under the tree. Returning with a box, and handing it to the red head. Sasori glanced down at the box, it looked like the blonde had spent a lot of time wrapping it.

He remembered the day Deidara spent wrapping the things, Sasori walked in on him, he got yelled at and pushed out the door. The blonde walked out later ribbon in his shirt and hair, tape on his face, and a few cuts on his hands.

Sasori opened the box to find a small piece of paper in the bottom. He picked it up and looked it over. He glanced at the blonde,

"I have a friend over at the lumber mill, he was able to get me some wood, it's not much un. But it should be enough for you to make a few puppets un, I know…" Sasori placed a finger over the blondes soft lips

"I love it." Sasori smiled and reached under the tree, pulling out a box. Deidara opened it, it was full of clay. He smiled and pulled some out, molding it in his hands.

"Thank you Danna un! I was low on clay un." (Ironic ain't it?) Time passed by, they were surrounded by ribbons, papers, and the things they received from the other. They weren't much, just things they thought the other one needed, or might want. Sasori watched the blonde in amusement, it was like he was a kid. Sasori smiled. Deidara looked up from a ribbon he was playing with.

"What un?"

"You are so cute angel." Deidara smiled back, then it hit him, he forgot to give Sasori something. Deidara stood up and reached into the tree, pulling out a small box. He set back down beside the red head and gave him the small box. Sasori glanced at it then the smiling blonde, he pulled the lid off and stared wide eyed. He pulled the necklace out of the box. A scorpion shaped locket dangled from his hand.

"Open it un." Sasori did. It read,

'_you mean the world to me, I love you forever and always, Love your angel, Deidara.' _He just keep staring at it, he felt his heart speed up,

"Will you help me put it on Dei?" Deidara clipped the latch, and smiled at him. He turned and captured the blondes lips. Deidara's arms traveled up the red head's body, locking around his neck. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you to angel." Deidara fell back, pulling the red head on top of him. Sasori braced himself, by putting his arms down and straddling the blonde.

"show me that you love me un." He leaned up and seized Sasori's lips. Sasori's fingers traveled down Deidara's chest, earning a moan from the blonde. Sasori pulled the shirt off him, only breaking the kiss for a short second. The red head moved to his neck, kissing, biting, licking. Deidara made hast of Sasori's shirt, throwing it to the side. His hands traveled over the exposed chest. Sasori grabbed the hands, and clasped them together over Deidara's head.

Sasori's lips worked down the blondes body slowly. Deidara moaned, why did he have to tease him? Deidara's eye's shot open and stared at Sasori. His teeth were now undoing Deidara's pants. He moaned, and buckled his hips. He didn't notice the hand leave his, then his pants were gone. He gasped at the air hitting his erection.

Sasori smirked, leaning up to kiss him. His hand pumped Deidara, as his tongue danced with Deidara's. He moaned into the red head's mouth. Sasori's mouth trailed down the pale body. Then his mouth encircled the blondes shaft. Deidara gasped, and glanced down at him,

"D-Danna…"

"What angel?" Deidara's hips buckled at the vibration. Sasori sucked, licked, and nipped at the blondes erection. He groaned out in pleasure. He was close to his peak, then. White crossed his vision, and he screamed his lovers name as his seed's filled his mouth. Deidara glanced down at the red head, he licked the white substance off his lips seductively. He leaned up and kissed the blonde full on the mouth, letting him taste himself.

He glanced at the panting, sweating blonde, he was beautiful, light pink tenting his cheeks. Then those wonderful crystal blue eye's, Sasori lost himself in them.

"D-Danna u-un." Sasori leaned forward and kissed his forehead,

"You are beautiful angel…beautiful." He stuck three at the blondes mouth, he knew what to do. He took them in and sucked, lubricating them with saliva. Sasori groaned at the sight, pulling the fingers out. He stuck two fingers in, scissoring them a little. Deidara grunted, then Sasori stuck the third finger in. He fished around, trying to find that…

"Danna!" Pleasure spread through his body. Sasori smiled, pulled his fingers out. Deidara whined, but they were soon replaced with his erection. Deidara grunted, then squirmed, showing Sasori he was ready. Sasori started moving with a slow motion,

"F-faster…h-harder Danna." Sasori did as he was asked. Deidara's body arched off the floor, Sasori scooped him off the floor, pulling him into his grip. He found the blondes sweet spot, groaning when the blonde screamed him name, hitting that spot over and over again. Sasori felt himself coming to his peak, and wrapped his hand around his shaft, pumping it in time with his thrust. He captured the blondes lips again. Muffling the scream as Deidara came on their stomachs, Sasori's hand, and his member.

Sasori came soon after filling Deidara with his seeds. Deidara leaned his sweaty body against his partner. They set like that for a while, before Sasori pulled out, and carried Deidara bridal style to the couch. He laid them both down and covered them up with a cover. Deidara snuggled close to his red headed pillow. The light of the fire danced over their bodies, Sasori kissed the blonde one last time, very passionate.

"Merry Christmas angel." Sasori murmured in his ear.

"Merry Christmas Danna." Deidara snuggled closer to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Ha-ha, now you got your yaoi scene! And I feel the more I write them, the easy they are to write! And I love it!! R&R**

**PS dont expect much from me for a while, school starting back up, and I will only have three nights a week to work, and I dont know when I'll have homework so, dont kill me! luv you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I know it's short, the next one will be longer, this one was just building up to it. And also to inform you, there will be around three or four more chapies. I know, it makes me sad to, I might do a sequel, but it will give me more time to work on Sunshine In The Rain. If you haven't read it you should, it's another DeixSaso! Enjoy**

"Danna I don't want to go back yet un!" Deidara whined as he watched his Danna pack.

"You can stay here if you want, but I'm going back." Deidara was desperate now, he would do anything to stay. Walking through the halls of that dorm reminded him of Hidan.

"Danna…" Deidara said seductively, "I want to stay here, here I can scream as loud as I want un." Deidara locked his arms around his lovers waist, and whispered in his ears. His hand slinked down the red heads toned body, Sasori threw his head back and groaned. He loved it when Deidara was like this.

The blondes hands traveled down to Sasori's belt, and quickly undid it, then worked on his pants. Sasori turned around and captured the blondes lips, pushing him back on the bed, lips moving down to Deidara's neck. Deidara moaned, and pulled the red head closer. Sasori moved up to his ear,

"Not now angel." He whispered, and lifted himself off Deidara. Shock crossed the blondes face,

"Danna un…"

"We have to get home love, school starts in three days." Deidara set up and looked at his hands in his lap,

"We could stay for one more day un."

"Why do you want to stay so bad?" Deidara hesitated,

"Every time I-I walk through those halls un, I think of Hidan un." Sasori froze, he didn't even think of that. He walked over to the blonde, and lifted his chin,

"Deidara I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that."

"It's ok un."

"No it's not, when something like that is bothering you, I want you to tell me." He stared at the blonde, he sighed and went back to the suitcase. He shut it and slid it under the bed,

"What are you doing Danna un?"

"We going to stay another day babe."

"No I want to go back un."

"I wish you would make up your mind." Sasori glowered at the blonde.

" I realized, that when I'm with you, nothing bad will happen to me un."

"Are your words a ploy to get me to stay?" He walked over to the blonde smiling.

"Maybe un…" He smiled seductively up at the red head,

"Well it's working." He pushed Deidara back on the bed, and kissed him passionately.

Sasori wrapped his arm lazily around the panting blonde. Sweat coated both their bodies, alone with some other bodily fluids covering their nether regions. Deidara turned towards the red head, smuggling close to him, his hand drifted up to the scorpion locket around Sasori's neck. Once Deidara had put the locket around Sasori's neck, he never took it off.

Sasori pressed his lips to the blondes forehead,

"I love you so much."

"I love you too un." Sasori pulled Deidara closer, and fell asleep.

Deidara looked up at the building, and moaned,

"Why did break have to end un?" Sasori shut the trunk, and headed up to their room. Deidara forgot about being a girl at school, so ended up have to quickly change in the car, distracting Sasori while he drove. He almost hit a car, and a pedestrian.

Now they were in their room unpacking. Deidara keep whining about break having to end, and Sasori was starting to get annoyed.

"Deidara…can you stop whining love?" He asked through gritted teeth,

"Sorry Danna un." Sasori sighed and set down on one of the beds, he held his arms out for Deidara,

"It's ok Angel." Deidara took the spot on his lovers lap, and kissed the red head lightly on the lips, and snuggled into the crook of his neck. Before he knew it, Deidara had fell asleep on his human pillow. Sasori smiled down at the blonde angel, and laid him down on the bed. Coving them both up, and falling asleep.

It was the last class of the day, and Deidara was pooped. He plopped down in his chair. Sasori had left him for the bathroom. Normally Deidara would have waited outside the bathroom for him, but Deidara was so tired Sasori just told him to go to class.

"Hey cutie, where's your boyfriend?" Deidara's blue eye glanced up to see Hidan leaning on his desk. Images flashed in the blondes mind. He flinched away from the white haired man,

"Why don't you come with me eh?" Deidara shook his head. Hidan sighed, and grabbed the blondes arm, "come on."

"Leave Deidara alone." Sasori walked up to them, and pulled Deidara away from the man grip. Sasori pulled Deidara to his side,

"Come on love."

"I don't think so." Hidan growled. A clicking sound came from behind them, "I want the blonde."

**Again sorry for the shortness, R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**If i think about it enough, there is about four chapters left. so enjoy while you can peeps!**

Sasori and Deidara turned to face the white haired man, only to find a gun pointing at Sasori's forehead. Gasped escaped the room, all eye's fell on the man with the gun.

"Every one get down!" Someone screamed, you could hear the people in the background drop to the floor.

"I said I want the blonde." Hidan growled. Sasori let go of Deidara and pushed the blonde behind him, taking a protective stance over him. Hidan pointed the gun in the air and fired two shots, showing he wasn't kidding.

"From the way I look at it, I can give Deidara to you, and wait for the cops to return her safely, or I can just stall till they get here." Hidan growled again, cocking the gun again, aiming it back at Sasori. Deidara stared wide eyed at the sense in front of him. He didn't want Sasori to get hurt, he loved him, and he didn't want to lose him like he did everything else in his life.

Deidara pushed around Sasori and stared at Hidan,

"Take me un, just don't hurt him." Hidan smile,

"Ok…" Sasori yanked Deidara back,

"What are you doing?"

"Sasori, it will be ok, I just don't want him to hurt you, I cant lose you too un." Sasori stared at the blonde,

"I will be fine, I don't want him hurting you, and I cant lose you either."

"Touching…really, but the blonde wants to come with me, so lets move it." He yanked on the blondes arm and was dragged away, Sasori grabbed Deidara again, pulling him back into the safety of the red heads arms. Hidan growled and pointed the gun back at Sasori's head,

"Let Deidara go, and I wont kill her after I'm finished with her."

"Sasori-Danna please un." Deidara begged, tears flowed over his eye's, he pulled away from Sasori, back to Hidan. Hidan smiled and headed towards the door with the blonde. The white haired man stopped and turned back to the red head, who was staring in shock at the two. A wicked smile crossed his face as he pointed the gun back at Sasori.

Deidara turned around when Hidan stop, and froze, he wouldn't shot Sasori would he?

"She cant come back to you if your dead." He chuckled, ready to pull the trigger. Deidara jumped for the gun, making it fire a random shot around the room. Kids screamed, and crawled away from them. The teacher opened the door and allowed some students to craw out.

Deidara had Hidan on the floor, gun a mere few inches away, waiting for one of them to grab. Sasori rushed over them, but before he made it, Hidan flipped over, so Deidara was under him. He grabbed the gun,

"You put up a good fight." he said before crashing their lips together. Sasori froze at the sight of his lovers lips on someone else's.

"Now nobody move!" Hidan shouted at the people crawling out the door. They froze and stared in fear at the man. "Everyone back in the room." Everyone scurried back into the room. Sasori pulled his lover off the floor, an into a tight embrace,

"Are you ok angel?" Deidara nodded, never taking his blue eye's off the white haired man. Sasori let go of Deidara, and motioned for the teacher to get down. She gave a slight nod, and Sasori charged for the gun, another bullet went flying, just missing the teacher as she ducked. Hidan struck Sasori in the cheek, sending him across the room. Siren could be heard from out side the school,

"Please come outside, we would like to talk to you!" a man yelled over the megaphone. Hidan glanced out the window, there was no way he was making it out of here alive, or without going to prison for a while. Then an idea struck him, he smiled at the red head,

"Fine, if I cant have him, then no one can." He pointed the deadly weapon at him. Deidara froze with fear. The gun fired, and everything was in slow motion.

Sasori ran towards the blonde, Deidara watched as the bullet inched closer and closer. Hidan laughed watching the two panic. Sasori jumped in front of Deidara, knocking them down. Sasori stared down at him,

"Are you ok angel?" He gave a weak smile before collapsing on Deidara. Panic spread through the blonde,

"Sasori!" Deidara set up and pulled Sasori in his lap. A we substance coved his hand, he pulled it away, the hand was covered in blood. Deidara panicked, covering the hole with his hand trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sasori-Danna? come on answer me. Sasori?" Nothing.

"SASORI-DANNA!" Deidara screamed and buried his head in the red heads chest. Hidan was distracted, giving someone a chance to grab the gun from him. With one swift slap to the neck, Hidan was down. The teacher ran tot eh window,

"The gun man is down, someone was shot though." The police and ambulance rushed up to the room. Deidara still had Sasori in his arms, he glanced up as the stretcher came in,

"Please help him un." They laid the stretcher down and pulled Sasori from Deidara.

"Are you ok ma'am?"

"Is he going to be ok un?"

"He will be fine, are you fine?" Deidara didn't answer just watched as they wheeled Sasori out of the room. "Come with us miss." They led Deidara down to the ambulance. They pulled Sasori on the ambulance, Deidara raced forwards, only to be stopped by a set of arms.

"Miss let us check you out."

"Sasori! Sasori Danna un!" Deidara fought with his bindings, "Let me go un! Danna!" Deidara finally broke free and raced onto the ambulance.

"Ma'am please get off the ambulance." Deidara could only stare, Sasori had a breathing mask on, and his skin was three shades paler then it normally is. Someone behind Deidara pulled him off the truck, They closed the doors and drove away leaving Deidara behind. "Miss we need to check you out."

"I'm fine un, he didn't touch me. Please take me to he hospital un." A blue haired woman walked up behind him,

"I'll take you." she grabbed Deidara's hand and led him to her car.

She threw it in reverse and sailed out of the parking lot,

"You know, I've known all along." Deidara glanced over at her, "I've known all along that you were a guy." Deidara flinched back, how did she know? And worst of all, who had she told?

**Oh no! Sasori what have I done? and ohhhh Konan knew... **


	16. Chapter 16

**yeah I know it's not long sorry, and this one, Deidara is a little crazy you have been warned! **

"You don't have to worry Deidara, I haven't told anyone. By the way, my name is Konan." That didn't give him any comfort.

"Thank you for taking me to the hospital un."

"It's the least I can do… Hidan, the guy that shot Sasori, he was a member of our gang."

"Let me out!"

"Deidara we knew nothing about this, he never told u…close that door…he told us nothing." Deidara crossed his arms.

"What is your gang un?"

"We are called the Akatsuki's. We don't rally do anything bad, just a bunch of people that hang out. Granted a lot of people fear us, we don't know why…" Konan rambled on about their gang but Deidara said nothing all the way to the hospital. Konan had barley parked the car before Deidara flew out the door. Almost getting hit by a car crossing the street. He rushed through the sliding doors, not even stopping to see what room he was in. Konan sighed and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back to the check in.

"Can you tell me what room Akasuna Sasori is in?" the nurse pecked on the computer, and adjusted her glasses to read it.

"He is in the emergency room now, follow that hallway and there's the waiting room." Deidara ripped out of Konan's grip and ran down the hallway. Konan sighed and walked down it, only to find the blonde on the floor(he ran into the door thinking it opened the other way)

"You are such an idiot at times." She drug the blonde through the doors, as soon as Deidara saw the desk, he shot away from Konan to it,

"Akasuna Sasori, how is he un, can I see him?" The nurse stared at him with a dull look,

"He's in surgery right now."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"It's about fifty fifty, when they get done the doctor will come talk to you."

"No I have to see him un." Konan walked up behind him and tried pulling him away,

"Come on Deidara…let go!" She yanked on him again, freeing his hands from the desk.

"I don't want to go un!" She pulled the kicking and screaming blonde over to the chairs, and plopped him in one,

"Now sit down and be quite! This is a hospital, no yelling!" She yelled,

"Yes mommy un."

Later:

"Deidara sit down." Deidara had been pacing for about fifteen minutes, "Deidara, Sasori will be fine, now sit you scrawny butt down!" She grabbed Deidara's shirt and yanked him down, "Don't you want to change out of that skirt?" Konan had changed about thirty minutes ago. When she left the blonde to change, he tried clawing his way through the door to the emergency room, only to get hit when someone opened the door from the other side. Imagine Konan's surprise when Konan found Deidara with the security sitting around him.

"I hadn't noticed un." Deidara started tapping his foot. Konan's eye twitched, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. She had had it up to here with him, and she was about to lose it. Then she grabbed Deidara's knee, holding it down,

"Ow Konan! That hurts un!"

"Stop tapping your foot." She growled. Deidara flinched back, he had found out that this girl could be scary. Like when she went off on the security to let Deidara go. Deidara actually wanted to go with them to get away from the crazy blue haired girl.

"Deidara Iwaga?" Deidara and Konan glanced up, Mr. Hingham, the principal, stood over them.

"Yes, that's me un."

"We need to talk…about what happen today." The shooting was about eight hours ago, and those eight hours in surgery really had Deidara high strung. He couldn't remember what happen today, the only thing that was on his mind was Sasori.

"I-I don't remember un."

"I would also like to know what Hidan mint by 'Deidara is a dude.'" Deidara glanced up at the man, Konan's grip on Deidara's knee tightened. "You know that reminds me, I was thinking about it, you do look a lot like Damien Winters."

"We have already been through that, I don't know him un."

"I think you are ling. Actually, I know you are ling, I want answers and I want them no…"

"Family of Akasuna." The doctor came around the corner. Deidara shot away from them,

"That's me what's going on un?" Everyone gathered around.

"The bullet was close to his spine, a little to close for comfort. We wont know what the real damage is until he wakes up, if he wakes up."

"So you mean…" Konan asked, resting her hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"Yes, there is a possibility that he might not wake up. Even if he dose wake up, he could be paralyzed from the waist down, he might not have control of other parts of his body too. We don't know if it would have been the surgery that did it, or the impact of the bullet."

"W-What are his…chances of waking up un?" Tears burned at his blue eye's. He didn't want to hear it, but he wanted to.

"He has about a 20 chance of waking up." Deidara dropped to the ground, letting his tears pour freely. Konan kneeled down beside him, pulling him into a comforting hug.

"My I ask what relationship you have with the patient?" Deidara held back a scream,

"I'm his…boyfriend."

**OMG Deidara done it now...**

**Final count down!! 3 more chapters people I repeat 3! now this is where you tell me how much ya'll want a sequeal!**


	17. Chapter 17

**2 more chapters just a warning, so I know it's short, but I kinda had to leave it that way, ya'll see! enjoy!**

Deidara and Konan stood outside the room, staring in at Sasori. It had been two day, Deidara never stopped crying, even in his sleep. Konan stayed with him the who time. He had finally changed out of the school uniform, into one of the outfits Sasori had got him for Christmas. They never left the hospital, Konan had her boyfriend Pein go get everything. Deidara gave him the key to their apartment to get clothes for him.

But before he changed out of the uniform, he had at least two doctors hit on him. Lets just say Deidara let out a stream of curses that would have made Hidan proud, not that Deidara cared. Konan got irritated too, many because they were hitting on Deidara the guy, and not her, a real girl. The doctor walked up behind them, Deidara pulled his face off the glass,

"You can go see him now?" Deidara rushed in the room, almost running into the door because you had to push it the other way. He took the seat by Sasori, and grabbed his hand. Konan watched through the window,

"Why did you let him in now?" The doctor sighed,

"His chances of surviving have gotten worse, it's down to about 15. We wanted him to see him a little before he…passes on."

"Don't tell him that…it will…devastate him."

"We will have to tell him if he ask."

"Ok, I'll tell him…" They stared through the glass at the blonde and his lover.

"Hey Sasori-Danna, they said you wouldn't make it, but I know you will un. You have to. You promised you would never leave me un…you promised…" Deidara dropped his head to the bed, and cried,

"You promised." His voice cracked.

"A…an…" Deidara glanced up,

"Danna?"

"Angel…" Sasori breathed through the breathing mask. Deidara jumped out of his chair,

"Danna, can you hear me?" Sasori nodded a little,

"Oh Danna, I love you so much, please stay with me un." Konan walked in the room,

"Deidara I need to…"

"Shhh.. Konan, he was talking." Deidara brushed red locks out of his lovers face.

"I…lo…"

"Shhh…love…save your energy un."

"L-love you…" Deidara smiled, and pressed his lips to his lovers forehead.

"I know you do un." Sasori cracked a muddy eye open, and smiled at the blonde standing over him. Deidara smiled back at him,

"As soon as you get out of here, we'll go somewhere were it can be just us un." Sasori smiled again, then started into a spam of coughing. His heart meter stared going off, and his body started shaking violently. A nurse ran in the room,

"Oh…Doctor!" She yelled, more people came in,

"You two have to leave." someone said. Deidara tried fighting the person who was pushing him out the door. The person grabbed him around the waist and picked him up,

"Danna!!" Deidara screamed out and reached for his lover. He started kicking, and crying more,

"Let me go un! Danna! No!" They looked at Konan

"Please take him to the waiting room." She nodded and drug the blonde away. She pulled the blonde on her lap and let him cry his heart dry.

"You'll have to shock him." The tension was building in the room as the nurse pulled the shockers out and handed them to the doctor. He rubbed them together,

"Clear." He pressed the pads to the red heads chest. His body jumped off the table from the shock. They all stared at the monitor, nothing.

"Turn the power up." the nurse did, he placed the pads on his chest.

Konan didn't have the heart to tell the kid about Sasori's chances dropping, she figured she would spare him. He was now curled up in a ball on her lap. She petted his golden locks, and sighed.

'_Hidan…you really screwed things up.'_ Deidara still cried and whimpered in his sleep. They had been in there for an hour now, they either were saving him, or just stalling, they have saw what the blonde can do when upset, and probably didn't want that again. Konan sighed again, when she signed up to take him to the hospital, she didn't think that mint she had to stay with him the whole time. But when she thought it over, he really did need the emotion support, he was a wreck with her there, just the thought of what he may be like with out her gave her the chills.

She knew one thing, him sitting on her lap was not comfortable! She growled as her butt started to hurt from sitting in the same spot for so long. She glanced up at the door as it opened, she did that every time the door opened thinking it was the doctor to give them the bad news, but it never was. This time was different. He walked over to them and sighed.

"How is he doc?" She asked. At the sound of her voice Deidara woke, he wanted to jump up and run to Sasori, but the look on the doctors face froze him.

"Well it was a long process but…"

**OH NOSE! will Sasori live, will Deidara be with his love forever, or will everything go crashing down...? R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**One more chaoter after this I have to say, I had fun writting this story. I want to tank all the people who reviewed! they mean the world to me, so thank you so much. I think everyone will like how it ends, I know I do. **

_Last: She glanced up at the door as it opened, she did that every time the door opened thinking it was the doctor to give them the bad news, but it never was. This time was different. He walked over to them and sighed._

"_How is he doc?" She asked. At the sound of her voice Deidara woke, he wanted to jump up and run to Sasori, but the look on the doctors face froze him._

"_Well it was a long process but…"_

"He is fine, if anything, he chances of living have doubled, we found another bullet, it was a little farther back then the first. He's fine now, you can go see him." Deidara unfroze and ran to the doors,

"Should we tell him they moved him off the emergency floor?" Konan shook her head,

"He will find out when he runs into the door." BANG! She sighed and walked over to him, pulling him away. She checked in at the main office, found out about Sasori's room, and held Deidara back as he tried running away to get to Sasori. In the elevator Deidara continued to push the button, thinking it would get him there faster.

"You are the weirdest person I have meet." She muttered, grabbing the blonde as he jumped off the elevator,

"wrong floor…"

They finally made it to the floor, and found Sasori's room. She had to drag Deidara, he would have checked every room until he found him, instead of just following Konan. Sasori was sitting up in his bed, Deidara ripped from Konans grip and ran into the room.

"I'll leave you two alone." She sighed. Deidara took the seat next to him. Sasori smiled at him,

"I'm sorry about that Angel." He grabbed the blondes hand,

"Your ok now, that's all that matters un."

"What happen to…him?"

"He got sent to jail, he will never hurt us again un." Sasori caressed his lover's cheek,

"are you ok?"

"I'm not the one in the hospital bed un." Sasori snickered. "How do you feel Danna un?"

"Much better now that you are here." Deidara scooted closer to him,

"They know." Sasori tilted his head,

"Who knows what?"

"I told the school everything. They know I'm a guy un. They know Deidara is my real name, and I tried to get in to the by going under a fake name un. They came as soon as they admitted you, I lost it and told them everything. They know it all un." Deidara glanced up glanced up at Sasori from under his lashes.

"W-what did they do?"

"They told me I could keep my place at the school un. Everything worked out in the end un. Granted the principal was mad, but he got over it un."

"Good, because I don't know what I would do if they didn't, angel."

"On the brighter side, they said you should be out of here in a week un!"

"That's good."

"They also gave us a week off after you get back, so I can take care of you un." Deidara walked his fingers up Sasori's chest, Sasori smiled, and kissed the fingers that covered his lips.

"I like the sound of that…" Deidara leaned over and kissed him.

"Who was that girl you were with?"

"You don't have to worry Danna, you're the only one for me un."

"I don't." His kissed the blonde. Konan walked in,

"Hello Sasori, I'm Konan, I keep your wacky boyfriend together while you were in the hospital."

"Be sure to stay on her good side un. She can be wacky too un." Konan gave him a death glare. "She drove me here. She was friends with Hidan, she didn't agree with what he did un, she had no idea about it un." Deidara stated before Sasori could get mad at her. Sasori smiled,

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled back,

"Same here."

That night, Konan went back to her dorm, but Deidara stayed with Sasori. Deidara was now sitting on the bed with Sasori's arm around him. Deidara snuggled close to his lover,

"Don't scare me like that again Danna un."

"I wont, the maniac is in jail now." Deidara shuddered at the thought of Hidan anywhere close to him. Sasori pulled him tighter, and kissed his forehead, "He will never bother us again."

"Thank god un." Deidara's hand traveled down the red head's body,

"Ya'know Danna, there's something I missed while you were here un." His hand rubbed Sasori's member through the thin gown. Sasori threw his head back, and grabbed Deidara's hand,

"God Angel not here. Someone might walk in."

"So, let them, they know about us un." Deidara straddled Sasori's waist, grinding their groins together.

"You cant say you didn't miss my body un." He whispered in the red heads ear. You could see every angle and line of the blondes body in the tight clothes he wore. It kind of made Sasori regret buying them for him, it meant other people got to look at him too. Sasori wanted him all to himself. The red head's hands gripped Deidara's slim waist.

"Your right, I did miss you body." Sasori murmured as he watched his hands travel over his lovers body. He groaned lightly as his hands moved of his tight chest.

"Then take me, show me you want my body." Deidara moaned as the hands traveled over his chest.

"In an week, cant you wait that long perv?"

"But it's easier to get your clothes off now Danna un." Deidara stated as his hand traveled up Sasori gown, gently running his slim finger over his lovers member. He arched into the other mans touch, "Come on Danna, I know you want it un. You wont even have to do anything un."

"I will always be seme angel." Sasori panted.

"oh god!" They both turned to see Konan, in the doorway. She was holding her nose, a small trickle of blood running over her finger. "Wait, let me go get my camcorder." She ran to the door, and looked back again, looking at where Deidara's hand was. Then she ran out. Deidara sighed and got off Sasori,

"What happen lose your bearings?"

"No, I just don't want her recording us un, where did she come from anyways!? She went to her dorm for the night un."

"I got it!" She ran back in the room.

**how bad do ya want a sequel?! R&R **


	19. Epilogue

**You would never believe me if I said the idea for this story came to me in a dream. It's true! I'm sorry that I have to end it though, I'm still thinking of making a sequel, I kinda know what I want to happen in the sequel, but I'm not for sure about the rest of it. But I'm still working on it. Also if I do do a sequel, don't expect it for a while, like maybe around winter break or spring, just a heads up. Well here ya go the last chapie of High School Lie, enjoy!**

Sasori was finally out of the hospital, and he was fine. He had a bit of a limp, but you could hardly tell. Deidara was just glad he was alive. And after that accident, the blonde never left his side.

Deidara was now in a boys uniform, they got a lot of questions about it, but they never really got an answer. Deidara was just happy to be out off the skirt. Sasori on the other hand, found Deidara really sexy in it, so Deidara just kept it around for fun.

They started hanging out with Konan and her friends, Tobi, Pein, Kisame, and Itachi. Minus Hidan, which, needless to say, everyone was just fine with Hidan gone.

Hidan was sent to jail for eight years. Deidara and Sasori were happy with that, because by the time he got out, they would be traveling to far away places to work on their art. And if nothing else, their love for each other only grew stronger.

Sasori had been looking for the blonde after school, Deidara had a club meeting so he had to leave class. Sasori rounded a corner and ended up where he started. He sighed and headed back to the dorm. He jiggled the handle, it was unlocked, that meant Deidara was back. He walked in the room.

Deidara smirked pervertedly, Sasori took in the sight of the blonde. Deidara was wearing the girls uniform Sasori loved so much,

"what took you so long Danna un? I'm sorry teach, but I just forgot to turn my homework in un." Sasori smirked, and walked over to the blonde,

"You know, I might have to punish you for that."

"Are you going to punish me hard un?"

"I think I might." He pushed his lips to the blondes. Deidara made quick work of the red head's shirt. His hands traveled over his chest, making Sasori moan into the kiss. Sasori ripped Deidara's shirt off, and unbuttoned the skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Sasori's hand traveled down, gently squeezing the blondes member, he removed his lips to hear the blondes moan fully.

Sasori moved down to his neck, biting and sucking as he slowly pumped the blonde. Sasori moved the blonde to the bed, and straddled him. He was kissing Deidara again, as he grinded their groins together. Deidara couldn't contain his moans of pleasure.

Sasori worked his way back down his body, gently kissing Deidara's head. His hips buckled,

"S-stop teasing me un." Sasori smirked,

"You're the one being punished…" Deidara threw his head back as Sasori licked him,

"P-please Danna." Sasori smiled and took the whole thing in his mouth. He knew what his lover liked, he started humming, sending shots of pleasure up the blondes spine.

"D-Danna…" Sasori hummed in reply, "Oh…ah…"White crossed his vision as he released into Sasori's mouth. Sasori drank the liquid, then leaned up to kiss the blonde, letting him taste himself. Deidara wrapped his arms around his Danna's neck, pulling him closer. Then his hands slipped down the red heads body, taking off his pants. After removing his pants, Deidara started pumping him slowly.

Sasori pulled Deidara's hand away,

"I'm punishing you remember?" He gently kissed Deidara's forehead, before placing three fingers in his mouth. Deidara coated them in saliva,

"You know, you don't have to stretch me un, you are punishing me un."

"I'm not that mean." He slid one finger in. Deidara grunted. After a while he placed the other two fingers in. He moved them until he found that one spot..

"Danna!" Sasori smiled and removed his finger, replacing it with his member.

"M-move Danna un." Sasori pulled out and slid back in lightly. He watched the blondes beautiful face turn from pain, to pleasure.

"Faster…H-harder un…" He panted. Sasori did as he was told. He pulled Deidara up into his grip, Deidara latched his arms around him, fingernails digging into his back. Sasori saw it coming, and released in the blonde. They set like that, panting,

"Y-you call t-that punishment un?" Sasori smirked,

"You haven't felt nothing yet." They lost count of how many time, they made love that night, but they remember it was the best night if their lives.

Deidara yawned and opened his eye's. The sun shined through the window, and danced over them. Sasori had a tight grip on the blonde. Pain shot through his back, they last night was rough, but it was so worth it. He leaned up and kissed his lover. His hand traveled up and cradled his face. His eye caught something. He stopped kissing him and looked at his left hand. A golden band was on his third finger. He set up and stared at the ring,

"Danna un?" He glanced back at the red head, he was watching the blonde,

"Deidara…" He stared into the blue eye's, "I love you Deidara, and I always will…will you marry me?" Deidara's breath caught in his throat. He just stared at him. Sasori was getting a little uncomfortable with the silence.

"You don't have to, I'll understa…" Deidara placed a finger over his lips.

"Danna, I want you in my life, forever and always un, of course I will." Sasori grabbed the blonde and pulled him into a hug. He kissed the blonde gently, yet passionately on the lips.

"I love you Sasori-Danna un."

"I love you too angel."

**this is your last chance to tell me you want a sequel! I want to thank all of the people who have read, enjoyed and reviewed, it means the world to me that you guys love it, thank you and good-bye! **


End file.
